villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Soramitsu Tabe
Soramitsu Tabe is a minor antagonist in the manga/anime series My Hero Academia. He is affiliated with the Shie Hassaikai and a member of the organization's Eight Bullets. He is voiced by Kengo Tsuji in the Japanese version and Jeramey Kraatz in the English dubbed version. Appearance Soramitsu is a slim man with circular eyes, dark eye bags and short, unruly hair. He also has a large mouth, possibly due to the nature of his Quirk, and straight teeth. He also wears a burlap mask that covers his entire head and is held by a rope knot located around his neck. The mask has two openings from where his eyes are visible, and a stitched smile. Personality Soramitsu is a maniac that is obsessed with eating due to the nature of his Quirk. Like most of the Eight Bullets, he is also someone who is hopeless and sees no point in living and is completely loyal to Kai Chisaki after the latter gave him a sense of self-worth. He values his teammates as friends due to their bonds as trash, and will not use his Quirk on them; despite his dedication to Chisaki and mission to eliminate anyone in his path. History Background Soramitsu was a man who couldn't fit into society and was tossed aside; causing him to fall into despair. He is later discovered by Kai Chisaki and given the opportunity to become one of his men. Grateful for being given a sense of worth, he joined the Shie Hassaikai and became a member of the Eight Bullets. Shie Hassaikai Arc Soramistu is sent along with Toya Setsuno and Yu Hojo to ambush and stall the heroes invading the Shie Hassaikai hideout so that Chisaki can escape with Eri. Mimic drops the main group of heroes into a small room where the three prepare to fight them. However, Tamaki Amajiki decides to fight them alone to prevent the Pro Heroes from exhausting their abilities too soon, using his tentacles to immobilize them. Realizing that Soramitsu is the most dangerous one for Tamaki to deal with, Shota Aizawa knocks him out before leaving with the other heroes to pursue Chisaki. Toya and Yu manage to break free of the tentacles and battle Tamaki, but the latter starts using the maximum output of his Manifest Quirk to repel them. However, Soramitsu finally awakens and begins devouring all of Tamaki's attacks with his Food Quirk. Tamaki attempts to trick Soramitsu by having him eat the poison from his tentacles, but Toya steals it before he reaches it; leaving Tamaki to be overwhelmed by their teamwork and attacks. But before Yu can deliver the final blow, he blinds Toya to stop him from using his Quirk and blocks the punch by manifesting Yu's crystals after eating some earlier. Soramitsu tries to attack Tamaki, but stops when he puts Toya and Yu in the way, giving Tamaki the chance to defeat all three of them at once with a combination attack. Soramitsu is later arrested and imprisoned along with the rest of the Shie Hassaikai in the aftermath of the raid. Powers and Abilities Food: Soramitsu's Quirk allows him to consume or bite through anything with his teeth, no matter how durable. His stomach can also digest whatever he eats in seconds, causing him to never become full. Because of this, he is a perfect counter to Tamaki's Manifest Quirk, as he is able to eat anything Tamaki tries to manifest. However, he is still vulnerable to poison, and will become ill if he consumes a poisonous substance. Enhanced Speed: Soramitsu is incredibly fast, and his rapid movements let him devour substances while dodging multiple attacks at the same time without trouble. Trivia *Soramitsu's given name contains the kanji for "empty" (空), and "full/satisfied" (満). Combined, they mean that he's never satisfied. His surname is a homonym for the stem of the Japanese verb "to eat", "taberu". *Soramitsu represents a corruption of the sixth tenet of the real eight precepts of Buddhism: only eat at the proper time (that is, after sunrise, but before noon). Navigation Category:My Hero Academia Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Male Category:Fanatics Category:Mobsters Category:Tragic Category:Obsessed Category:Cannibals Category:Psychopath Category:Suicidal Category:Delusional Category:Affably Evil Category:Minion Category:Fighters Category:Supervillains Category:Criminals Category:Imprisoned Category:Outcast Category:Gangsters Category:Enforcer Category:Inmates